


Kammerspiel - Fanart

by Tiargo



Series: Paintings [13]
Category: Stillste Stund (Musician)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Gun Violence, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Russian Roulette
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Ein kleiner Comic zu dem Lied "Kammerspiel" von Stillste Stund.
Series: Paintings [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Kammerspiel - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



_Der Gestank von Menschenblut lächelt mir entgegen._

**Author's Note:**

> Wer alle meine Bilder sehen möchte, hier ein Link zu meinem DeviantArt-Profil:
> 
> <https://www.deviantart.com/felidaeart>


End file.
